With You
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: songfic. Sam catches Valerie and Danny together at school. Feelings will be revealed and Trust may be lost. Story better than summary! oneshot. R&R! no flames plz!


**A/N: Just a cute little one shot that I wrote after hearing Jessica's song on the radio. I don't own _With You_, Jess does. I wish I did own it, and DP. Oh! I don't own him either! _(Pause) _Aw, man!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Supergirl._

Sam Manson lay in the grass, watching the sun set. But it would've been really hard to so, mostly because it was raining. Sam loved the rain more than anything. It just made her happy.

_  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love._

Lately, it had become a habit of her's. To come to the hill and watch the sunset. If it was raining, she would be out there in a hurry. But today was supposed to be special. She was finally going to tell Danny her feelings for him. Before she was going to, the little goth girl lay there thinking. But in recent incidents, she thought that maybe he wouldn't feel the same way about her. She didn't want to ruin their friendship all because of her crush on him.

_  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated._

Earlier that day, Sam walked over to Danny's locker, as she did everyday, and they'd walk to their English class together. But that afternoon, he wasn't there. _Probably some ghost,_ she thought. So, she walked herself there, passing by a certain ghost hunter's locker. She would've just walked by and not cared about whatever Valerie was doing, but today Sam didn't. Danny was there with her— kissing her. She wanted to scream 'Danny! How could you?! I'm the right girl for you! Not her!'. But instead she ran off crying.

I start thinking about it  
Almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right.

Sam didn't notice that Danny had ran after her. She continued running until Danny lost her. There was only one period left of the day, so no one really cared that Sam just took off without notice. The black-haired teenager kept running until she got to the hill. She slumped up against a tree and continued crying. She _never_ cried this much. Ever.

_But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you._

An hour had passed and it began to rain. Even though it always made her happy, this time it didn't. Sam wasn't the person to hold a grudge, but she wouldn't let Valerie get away with this. She _knew_ that Sam liked Danny. Heck, _everyone_ knew. Except, well, Danny, of course. Sam wrapped her arms around her knees and tears still fell from her eyes. "Sam?" a voice called out

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that, all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know. _

"Danny?" She turned around, standing there was the blue-eyed halfa that she yearned for so much.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his jacket around Sam's shoulders

"I don't know anymore."

"I know something's up."

"There is... But you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

She sighed. "I saw you and Valerie kissing and I just couldn't handle that, okay?" Sam said in one breath

"Oh, Sam," Danny said softly, caressing her cheek with his hand

_  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me._

Sam put her's on top of Danny's. "It's okay if you wanna be with her."

"No, no, Sam, you've got it all wrong. Valerie kissed _me_! I'm over her. After I found out that she was using me to make another guy jealous."

"Sound familiar?"

"What? Are you crazy? Me, jealous of another guy with you?"

Sam gave him an unconvinced look. "You sure about that?"

"Well, I..."

Sam took his hand and asked him, "Danny, do you see us as anything more than just, friends?"

"Yes."

Her jaw dropped. She was good at making people confess things without them noticing.

"I love you, Sam," he caught himself by putting his hands over his mouth

_Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you._

"I-I love you too Danny."

"Seriously?" His best friend nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Sam rest her soaked head on his chest, beginning to cry again. "Don't leave me," she whispered between tears

"I won't, Sammy, I won't."

Then the two looked at each other in the eye. Sam leaned forward until both their lips touched. When they parted, Danny whispered to his lover, "I'll always be with you." He then put his arms around Sam, to let her know that he was there. The two stood there, as the rain poured down, not wanting to let go.

_I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, if that wasn't any good, I understand. _I_, personally, think that the end is kinda sappy. But that's just my opinion! No flames please! If I get good reviews from this, I might make more one shots. If not, then, oh well. : )**

**xXx Invader Miley Phantom**


End file.
